


For Gloria 2017

by manicmea



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Photoshop, Slash, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: I never knew Gloria but I know some of you did so I made something for both her and the rest of you enjoy. And since its roughly 5 years since I started making wallpapers I thought I'd share the first one I made which is called Gloria's Angel.





	For Gloria 2017

Gloria's Angel

More Fan works @ [manicmea.com](https://manicmea.com)


End file.
